Cold And Dirty
by senor failboat
Summary: Sweet, short, and to the point. KakaSasu. [Oneshot.]


**Cold And Dirty  
  
A/N: **This is to prove I'm not dead! A oneshot, KakaSasu, for all y'all. I love you guys. Really.

I won't be updating T.M. for a little tiny bit, but I might get to it tomorrow!! EEK!! SPAZ!!  
**  
Warning: Shonen ai, mild pederasty, and... yeah.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, CHILDREN WOULD STAY THE F AWAY.

* * *

**Sasuke sighed sleepily, sitting silently on the sofa, expression serene. He was tired, but, sleep be damned, if he didn't get to greet Kakashi.

He'd been living with the man for a few months, now, in secret. He'd come back in the middle of the night, undetected, and his first thought had been to come to the man's house. He'd made Kakashi swear something to him; that he wouldn't tell _anyone_ that Sasuke was staying with him. Kakashi had agreed, on one condition-- should Sasuke ever decide to return to Otagakure, and leave Konohagakure once again... he would tell Kakashi.

Both had agreed, and before either had really known what was happening, tha pact had been sealed... with a kiss.

He sighed once again, shivering from the cold of Kakashi's living room. It was late, very late, and he knew he should probably be asleep, but... he wanted to see Kakashi, and say good night, like he always did. It had become a routine, and Sasuke was a creature of near unbreakable habit.

And, so, he waited. After a few minutes, he shivered again, but this time, it was accompanied with a soft sneeze. He sniffled, and pulled a blanket up to his chest, gripping it tightly with his hands. He leaned against a pillow on the couch, curling his legs up onto the cushions, knees near his chest.

"Damn it..." he muttered, irked. He glanced at the clock. It read half past eleven, and he frowned sadly, glancing out the window at the night sky.

He moved his arms underneath the blanket, in order to hug his knees more tightly to his chest. The blanket became a bit lopsided, exposing his left arm, and he shivered, but didn't move to correct the position of the fabric, too lost in his thoughts.

"Sasuke... you'll get sick, if you stay like this," a voice murmured, and he watched as a familiar hand fixed the blanket.

He turned, and smirked softly, "I'll be damned if I let some fucking cold keep me away from you." His smirk became a sincere smile, and he reached out to pull down the man's mask.

"You're so cute, Sasuke," Kakashi muttered, and he moved forward to brush his lips lightly against the boy's.

"'M'not... cute," Sasuke mumbled into the kiss, smiling a bit as Kakashi climbed over the back of the couch with ease. He felt himself being warmed by comforting arms, and moved forward a bit, deepening the kiss.

Kakashi grinned as Sasuke pushed up his hitati-ate, and bit the boy's lip tenderly as he felt the front of his shirt being gripped loosely. At this, the boy opened his mouth a bit, and moaned quietly as his former teacher lightly brushed their tongues together.

They pulled apart, and Kakashi lightly brushed his lips against Sasuke's once more, pulling him closer, arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"I love you, 'Kashi-sama," Sasuke whispered into his ear, and Kakashi shivered as his breath tickled him a bit.

"I love you, too, itoshii," he replied, kissing the boy's neck lightly.

Sasuke giggled a bit at the contact, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. "You're a bad person," he whispered mockingly, chuckling a bit. "I'm much younger than you, you pedo."

Kakashi licked Sasuke's neck, and bit his ear lobe lightly. "Oh, yes, I'm dirty," he murmured, grabbing the boy's ass, and chuckling openly as the boy yelped a bit.

"Well then, if you're so dirty, you should go take a shower." Sasuke teased, pulling back to look at Kakashi's face.

The man pouted not too maturely, "I don't want to."

Sasuke smirked, and his lover raised a brow. "Well, 'Kashi-sama, we can always take one... _together,_" he purred, his eyelids lowering.

Kakashi grinned, and in one fluid movement, picked up the boy, holding him securely in his arms. "Hot shower?"

"Oh, please. Isn't _everything_ about us **hot**?"

"Mmm... then I guess we won't be needing our clothes for much longer, now will we..?"

_Fin.

* * *

_  
Review, onegai! -glomp-


End file.
